De Kronieken van Narnia: het meisje en de koning
De Kronieken van Narnia: het meisje en de koning Allemaal samen Het haardvuur brandde gezellig in de kamer terwijl vier kinderen enthousiast de cadeautjes openscheurden die onder de boom lagen. Twee jongens en twee meisjes, die werden gadegeslagen door vier oude mensen, twee mannen en twee vrouwen. 'Ho Wow! Een zaklantaarn!' riep een van de jongetjes. 'Een treintje! Dank je, opa Ed!' zei een meisje. Zodra de kinderen hun pakjes open hadden en de inhoud bekeken, wenkte de oudste van de twee mannen hen dichterbij. Meteen kwamen de kinderen in een kringetje om hun grootouders heen zitten. De kat die op de schoot van de tweede vrouw lag wiebelde ongemakkelijk heen en weer in het bijzijn van al die kinderen. 'Waar ga je ons over vertellen, oma Suzanne?' klonk het. De vrouw glimlachte en wendde zich tot haar zus. 'Enig idee, Loesje?' Maar ook Loesje schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee, ik zou het niet weten', antwoordde ze plagend. 'Ik heb ook geen idee', verklaarde de grootste van de twee mannen, die Peter heette. Ieders blik was nu op de tweede man gericht, die een lange zucht slaakte. 'Opa Ed vertelt de beste verhalen', zei een van de meisjes. Meteen begonnen alle vier de kinderen hem aan te moedigen, en schoorvoetend gaf Edmund toe, al had hij er duidelijk plezier in. 'Nou, goed dan. Ik heb jullie over Charn verteld, of niet?' De kinderen knikten heftig. 'Daar ga ik het nu dus nog een keer over hebben', verklaarde Edmund. 'Maar het is een heel ander verhaal. Het begon allemaal toen...' Groot, heel groot Het begon allemaal toen Shashta op een morgen wakker werd en gapend door het raam keek. Haar lange haar lag er warrig bij, en geïrriteerd probeerde ze het wat beter te leggen. Toen ze door het raam naar buiten keek, zag ze niets dan de gebruikelijke drukte op de Koningenweg. Mensen die hun waar uitstalden, sprinkhanen die karren voorttrokken, kinderen die riepen. Helemaal niets ongebruikelijks. Een tweede gaap onderdrukkend stond Shashta op van haar bed en keek het kleine, benauwde kamertje rond. Ze zuchtte. Het beloofde weer een lange dag te worden, en ze keek er niet naar uit om weer de hele dag in de snikhete keuken van de herberg te moeten staan. 'Op deze weg passeren veel reizigers en handelaars', zei haar vader altijd. 'Je kunt hier hopen verdienen door hen wat eten aan te bieden.' Na een nieuw schort te hebben aangetrokken ging ze via de lange wenteltrap naar beneden. In de herberg waren er nog geen gasten, maar haar vader stond wel te wachten. 'Shashta', zei hij dringend, 'kun je eens gauw naar de Grote Markt om er een aantal garlioenen te kopen?' Die opdracht greep ze met beide handen aan. Alles om wat minder lang in die snikhete keuken te moeten zitten. 'Oké!' zei ze, opeens veel opgewekter. 'Ik ben zo weer terug.' En ze sprintte naar buiten, de Koningenweg op. Het was een straat, maar wel een zeer indrukwekkende. Het glanzend witte plaveisel leek zich aan beide kanten oneindig ver uit te strekken. Verreweg de mooiste, maar ook drukste straat van Charn. Je kon nog geen drie meter voor je uit kijken, zelfs zo vroeg in de morgen niet. Als je als gewoon mens op die straat zou staan, zou je je heel klein hebben gevoeld. Want alles, en dan vooral de insecten, was veel groter in Charn. Shashta haastte zich om snel bij de grote markt te kunnen zijn, maar niet zonder onderweg een paar blikken op het Kwartier van de Rechters te werpen. Zelfs zo lang na de burgeroorlog waren de gebouwen in het kwartier verlaten, overwoekerd door klimplanten. Spinnen zo groot als een vuist kropen tussen de stenen heen en weer. Het Kwartier van de Rechters was een van de grootste wijken van de stad geweest, maar zoals het er nu naar uitzag, zou er de komende jaren niemand meer wonen. Shashta wist niet hoe lang ze daar stond, maar ze schrok op toen ze een luide gong hoorde. Ze zou moeten opschieten. In haar haast zo snel mogelijk voort te maken lette ze echter even niet op. Een kar, getrokken door twee grote sprinkhanen, kon niet meer op tijd in houden en met een klap raakte een van de voorste wielen het meisje. Pijn Verward knipperend keek Shashta in het rond. Waar was ze? Een fel licht verblindde haar, en ze moest haar ogen stijf dicht houden. Pas toen ze weer wat beter kon zien, begon de kamer tot haar door te dringen. Die was goed verlicht, met grote ramen en een groot kroonluchter aan het plafond. Nee... dat kon niet kloppen. Haar kamer was een oud bezemhok. Maar waar was dat precies? 'Slaap maar verder, meisje', klonk een stem. 'Ik ben bij je.' Shashta probeerde tevergeefs de oorsprong van de stem te achterhalen. Maar ze voelde zich veilig, dus gaf ze zich weer over aan de troost van de slaap. Toen Shashta uiteindelijk opnieuw wakker werd, zag ze dat de zon al onder begon te gaan. 'Je bent dus eindelijk wakker.' Dit keer was het een andere stem die sprak, en ditmaal wist Shashta de bron te lokaliseren. Een bediende, volledig in het wit gekleed, keek haar vriendelijk aan. Of nee, op zijn borst had hij een speld. Shashta's ogen gingen wijd open van verrassing toen ze wat beter keek. Het was niet zomaar een gouden speld. De speld had de vorm van een mier met een zon tussen haar kaken. Het symbool van de koninklijke familie van Charn! De bediende moest de verbazing op haar gezicht hebben gezien, want hij zei uitdrukkelijk: 'Ik ben alleen maar een bediende van de koninklijke familie. En nu we het daar toch over hebben: als je je goed genoeg voelt, kan ik je naar Zijne Majesteit brengen. Indien niet komt hij wel naar hier.' Ondanks de duizeligheid in haar hoofd besloot Shashta dat ze liever in propere kleren en opgemonterd voor de koning wilde verschijnen. Als ze hoofs genoeg was, kon ze hem misschien overtuigen haar zo snel mogelijk weer naar huis te brengen. Want vader zou onderhand toch wel behoorlijk ongerust zijn. Hoge Koning Met een, naar haar gevoel, veel te strakke jurk en haar haar wat gekamd volgde Shashta de bediende door de gangen van het koninklijk paleis. Gelukkig dat ze alleen haar haren had moeten kammen. Ze mocht er niet zan denken hoe vernederend het geweest zou zijn als ze met een diadeem of met haar haar in een knot voor de koning had moeten verschijnen. Ze was sterk en onafhankelijk, en zo wilde ze ook overkomen. De bediende nam haar mee naar een grote zaal met een lange eettafel. Aan de muren aan weerszijden van de tafel hingen er portretten met de leden van de koninklijke familie. Een vochtige, donkere vierkante plek verried waar ooit het portret van Jadis had gehangen. Met moeite kon Shashta een huivering onderdrukken. Helemaal aan de andere kant van de kamer stonden er drie vergulden tronen. Op de troon links zat de koningin, statig maar met een vriendelijke blik. Uiterst rechts zat de kroonprinses; gebiologeerd keek ze naar Shashta. En in het midden, gehuld in een rood gewaad en met een volle, witte baard, zat koning Rafat zelf. Zijn blik straalde wijsheid en de levenservaring van vele jaren uit. Bleekjes bedacht Shashta, toen ze een diepe buiging maakte, dat de koning en koningin bij de laatsten hoorden die de burgeroorlog in Charn nog hadden meegemaakt. Het was nauwelijks te geloven dat ze toen zelf nog maar kinderen waren geweest. 'Jongedame, sta toch recht.' Bij die woorden kwam Shashta overeind en keek de koning half bewonderend, half angstig aan. 'Geen reden om bang te zijn, jongedame', sprak de koningin vriendelijk. 'Luister naar wat mijn man te zeggen heeft.' Rafat knikte even en begon met vragen te stellen. Hoe kwam het dat Shashta zo opeens onder de wielen van de koninklijke koets was gekomen? Waar woonde ze? Had ze het goed in Charn? Shashta beantwoordde elke vraag beleefd en altijd zonder teveel informatie prijs te geven. 'Uwe Majesteit', vroeg ze na een tijdje, 'ik vraag op voorhand vergiffenis voor wat u misschien als brutaliteit zult opvatten, maar mijn ouders zullen erg ongerust zijn. Ik vraag u vriendelijk mij naar huis te laten gaan als u dat belieft.' De Hoge Koning dacht na en knikte toen. 'Ik zal een boodschapper naar de ouders laten gaan, want jou laat ik niet zomaar vertrekken.' Op missie Shashta had het gevoel dat ze ter plekke bevroor. Liet de koning haar niet gaan? Waarom? Misschien had haar familie de wet overtreden? Of hadden de koetsiers misschien gezien dat ze naar het Kwartier van de Rechters keek. Hoewel ze zich niet kon voorstellen dat dat strafbaar zou zijn. Maar Rafat leek helemaal geen wrok te koesteren of kwaad te zijn. 'Lang geleden', begon hij, 'toen de oorlog tegen Jadis nog maar net afgelopen was, kwamen hier twee kinderen. Ze heetten Polly en Dimitri. Ze kwamen uit een andere wereld waar de mensen, naar ik aanneem, veel kleiner zijn dan hier. Hoe kort die twee ook hier waren, ze waren mijn vrienden. En bovendien is het aan hen te danken dat Jadis voorgoed uit deze wereld verbannen is.' Shashta k ikte, want dat verhaal kende ze. 'Jarenlang heb ik naar een manier gezocht om hen terug te vinden', ging Rafat verder, ' maar die vond ik niet. Tot een tijdje terug. Het enige probleem is dat ik tot nu toe niemand heb gevonden die van die manker gebruik kan maken. Om de een of andere reden heb ik het gevoel dat jij dat wel zou kunnen.' Shashta kreeg het gevoel dat ze bevroor. Wat vroeg de koning van haar? Maar hij moest wel heel erg overtuigd zijn van zijn gelijk. 'Uwe Majesteit', begon ze beverig, 'wat als ik niet in deze missie slaag?' 'Dan zal het je vrijstaan hier terug te keren, en zal ik moeten accepeteren dat mijn wens niet in vervulling zal gaan', antwoordde de koning bedaard. Ondanks die woorden voelde Shashta zich nog steeds niet op haar gemak. Falen voor een missie die je door de koning werd aangewezen was niet hetzelfde als in de herberg eens een kruik laten vallen. Nog voor Shashta het allemaal wat had kunnen laten bezinnen, kwamen nog twee bedienden de eetzaal binnen. Beiden gingen ze gekleed in een wit gewaad en hadden ze een speld met de mier met de zon tussen haar kaken. Tussen hen in droegen ze een fluwelen kussen met daarop... een zakdoek. Een doodgewone, witte zakdoek. Maar het was wel klein, zelfs nog kleiner dan de zakdoeken die peuters bij zich hadden. 'Een van mijn mans vrienden heeft dat hier destijds achtergelaten', legde de koningin uit. 'Als je je hand erop legt, zou je naar hun wereld kunnen gaan. Als het je niet lukt, staat het je vrij naar huis te gaan.' De kroonprinses, die tot dan toe niets had gezegd, voegde eraan toe: 'Veel succes.' Toen begreep Shashta wel dat ze, wat ze ook zou doen of proberen, ze toch geen enkele keus zou hebben. Een verrassing Toen Shashta de zakdoek in haar hand geklemd hield, werd ze zich bewust van een enorme golf van energie die door haar heen trok. Tegelijk voelde het ijskoud en brandend heet, en ze moest haar tanden op elkaar klemmen om het niet uit te schreeuwen. En toen, tot haar grote verrassing, stond ze midden op een straat. Op het eerste gezicht was het hier niet zo anders dan in Charn, maar alles was duidelijk kleiner. De huizen, de mensen, echt alles. Een raar tuffend toestel op vier wielen reed over het plaveisel voorbij, en Shashta keek het verbouwereerd na. Ze merkte dat ze de zakdoek nog steeds vasthad. Hoe moest ze in deze vreemde stad ooit die vrienden van de koning terugvinden? Polly en Dimitri, zo heetten ze toch? Ze nam aan dat ze naar twee mensen moest zoeken die nu ongeveer zo oud waren als koning Rafat, maar die konden overal zijn. Langs de andere kant had hier gewoon blijven staan ook geen zin, dus ging ze op weg. Naarmate ze verder liep, werd ze zich er steeds meer van bewust dat de mensen naar haar keken. Overal op de stoep keken mensen haar na; een paar jongemannen floten zelfs. Een van hen was zelfs zo brutaal op Shashta af te lopen en te zeggen: 'Hallo, schoonheid? Ben je nieuw hier?' Shashta wist niet wat ze daarop moest zeggen. Aan de stoppelbaard van de jongeman te zien was hij een heel stuk ouder dan zij, maar hij was zeker een hele kop kleiner. 'Hoe oud ben je? Twaalf?' flapte ze er opeens uit. Het klonk als een heel gewone vraag, maar het gezicht van de jongeman liep rood aan. 'Nou, niet bepaald', zei hij na een tijdje. 'Waar woon je, jongedame?' Shashta haalde haar schouders op. 'Niet hier in de buurt, in elk geval.' Ze was niet van plan om veel los te laten. De jongeman knikte. 'Je bent best groot. Zoek je hier iemand, soms?' Shashta greep haar kans met beide handen. 'Dimitri en Polly. Kent u ze misschien?' De jongeman fronste verbaasd. 'Tjee, ik ken er meerdere die Polly heten. Maar ik ken zeker wel een Dimitri Kirke. Ben je familie van dat raar geval, misschien?' 'Heel verre familie', loog Shashta overtuigend. 'En waarom zou hij dan een raar geval zijn?' vroeg ze erachteraan. 'Nou, hij heeft nogal rare ideeën over andere werelden', legde de man uit. 'Hij is de oom van de familie Pevensie, moet je weten. Die kinderen zijn gelukkig nog wel normaal.' Shashta begreep niet waar hij het allemaal over had, maar ze had zo het gevoel dat alles goed verliep. Bij de vraag waar dat "raar geval" woonde, kreeg ze een ingewikkelde uitleg van straatnamen en verschillende afslagen die ze moest nemen. 'Je ziet het vanzelf', besloot de jongeman zijn uitleg. 'Waar je een rood hoefijzer boven de deur ziet hangen, daar moet je zijn.' Shashta kon zich in de verste verte niet voorstellen wat een hoefijzer was, want ze wist ook niet wat paarden waren. Maar ze moest het er maar op wagen. Hopelijk ontmoette ze onderweg nog iemand die wat duidelijker was. Het huis met het rode hoefijzer Gelukkig vond ze die persoon al snel. Een man die met zijn paardenkar de mensen door de stad rondreed, wist wel waar dat huis met dat rode hoefijzer te vinden was. Onderweg vertelde hij honderduit over de stad. Ze heette Brussel, was de hoofdstad van België, en België lag dan weer in West-Europa en ga zo maar verder. Shashta kreeg er bijna hoofdpijn van. Natuurlijk was ze wel geïnteresseerd, maar in haar eigen wereld kende ze enkel Charn en nog een paar streken, zoals de Westelijke Wildernis en Sorlis. Zo te merken waren er hier veel meer steden. Maar dan ook echt veel meer. Maar een stad die groter was dan Charn, dat kon simpelweg niet. Toen de zon net haar hoogste punt was gepasseerd, kwam de kar aan bij het huis met het rode hoefijzer. In Shashta's ogen was het maar een raar ding, maar zowat alles leek hier raar. Toen vroeg de koetsier of ze hem kon betalen. Ter plekke bevroor Shashta. Betalen? Met welk geld? Ze had helemaal niets. Of toch... ze reikte diep in haar zak en diepte daar de munten op die haar vader haar had meegegeven. Ze was gelukkig zo verstandig geweest die in haar nieuwe jurk te steken. 'Is dit goed?' vroeg ze bedeesd. De koetsier zette grote ogen op toen ze hem de munten toereikte. 'Die munten... Godallemachtig, ik ben rijk! Steenrijk!' De man hield de punten dicht tegen zich aan, lachte, trilde van blijdschap. Maar voor Shashta was het allemaal toch zeer raar. Die paar munten waren echt niet veel waard in Charn, maar als die man daar nou zo blij van werd... Nog steeds stomverbaasd klom Shashta zo snel mogelijk uit de koets en ze maalde er ook niet om toen die wegreed. Alles aan het huis met het rode hoefijzer was verkeerd. De deur zat veel te laag, de ramen waren te klein. Een witte duif kirde op een van de vensterbanken. Al een geluk dat Shashta wél wist wat een duif was. Ze haalde een paar keer diep adem en klopte aan. Toen was het een hele tijd stil, tot er ten slotte geschuifel van voeten weerklonk en de deur openging. De man die opendeed was van middelbare leeftijd, met een aardige baard en een diepe frons op zijn voorhoofd. In normale omstandigheden zou hij een en al ernst hebben uitgestraald, maar dit was geen normaal moment. Zijn ogen vlogen open en hij slaakte een kreet van verbazing. Oude bekende 'Nooit had ik gedacht iemand uit Charn hier aan te treffen. Hoe ben je hier in vredesnaam terechtgekomen?' vroeg de man terwijl hij Shashta naar een klein kamertje leidde. Zij antwoordde niet meteen. Als de huizen er in deze wereld langs de buitenkant al klein waren, was dat voor haar nog niets vergeleken met de binnenkant. Ze had het gevoel dat de muren wel op haar af konden komen en haar hoofd raakte het plafond bijna. De man zag het en glimlachte even. 'O, natuurlijk. Ik was vergeten dat jullie van Charn het hier wel erg krap zouden hebben. Wil je misschien in de tuin praten?' Shashta knikte, en even later hadden ze zich allebei rond een tafeltje in een kleine, ommuurde tuin geïnstalleerd. 'Bent u Dimitri Kirke?' viel Shashta met de deur in huis. De man knikte. 'Ja, dat ben ik.' Meteen kriebelde het in Shashta's buik van opwinding. Dit was echt de man die ze moest hebben! 'Hoe ben je hier gekomen?' vroeg meneer Kirke nogmaals. Geduldig legde Shashta alles van naaldje tot draadje uit. Haar vertrek uit de herberg, de aanrijding door de koets, de ontmoeting met koning Rafat in het paleis. 'Wel, wel, de jonge prins is dus koning geworden', besloot meneer Kirke toen ze klaar was. Er klonk een nostalgisch toontje in zijn stem. 'Wie had dat ooit kunnen denken.' Hij viel even stil, verre herinneringen flitsten door zijn ogen. 'Gaat het goed met hem? Hoelang is hij al koning?' vroeg hij na een tijdje. 'Zeer goed', antwoordde Shashta. 'Hij heeft een dochter, de kroonprinses. Ik weet niet hoe lang hij al koning is, maar al van ver voor mijn geboorte.' Wederom was het even stil. Meneer Kirke scheen in zijn nopjes met het nieuws dat zijn oude vriend nu koning was. 'Meneer', begon Shashta uiteindelijk, 'Zijne Majesteit zei dat er nog iemand was. Een meisje genaamd Polly. Nu ja, meisje. Ik neem dat zij intussen ook wel een volwassen mens zal zijn. Weet u nog waar ze woont?' Op dat ogenblik versomberden meneer Kirkes ogen. 'Komt u maar even mee naar boven', mompelde hij. Ziek De bovenverdieping was voor Shashta zo mogelijk nog krapper dan de benedenverdieping, maar ze dwong zichzelf om niet in paniek te slaan of te vragen of ze weer naar buiten kon. Dit was iets heel ernstigs. Meneer Kirke bracht haar naar een rustige kamer. Op een zacht bed lag een vrouw die ongeveer zo oud was als Dimitri. Zweet parelde op haar voorhoofd en ze schokte een paar keer in haar slaap. 'Ze heeft het zwaar te pakken', vertelde meneer Kirke aan Shashta. 'Ze kon niet meer alleen thuis wonen, dus is ze bij mij ingetrokken. Maar het gaat steeds slechter met haar.' De vrouw schokte nog een keer, en toen viel ze stil. Slechts een zeer licht op- en neergaan van haar borstkas verraadde dat ze nog leefde. Voorzichtig kwam Shashta naar voren en voelde aan Polly's voorhoofd. 'Dit lijkt op een ziekte die we in Charn ook weleens zien. Kinderen krijgen hem weleens, maar zo ziek worden ze nooit. Ik vraag me af waarom zei wel.' Daar had meneer Kirke zo gauw geen antwoord op klaar. 'Misschien omdat jullie veel groter zijn en wij kleiner. Misschien omdat Polly niet zo jong meer is. Ik trouwens ook niet. Ik weet nog goed...' Zijn stem stierf weg, en Shashta keek hem vol medelijden aan. In die eerste seconde dat ze meneer Kirke zag, had ze gedacht dat het een zeer ernstig en ingetogen persoon was. Nu wist ze dat het vooral kwam omdat zijn vriendin zo ziek was. 'Ik kan een dokter regelen', mompelde ze. 'In Charn behandelen we dit alsof het een snotneus is.' 'We komen daar niet', zuchtte meneer Kirke. 'Er was ooit wel een manier om er te geraken, maar dat kan nu... Wacht eens even, hoe ben ''jij ''hier geraakt?' Voorzichtig nam Shashta de zakdoek tevoorschijn en gaf hem aan de man. 'Maar... dat is Polly's zakdoek. Ze heeft die in het paleis laten liggen! En met dit ding ben je naar hier gereisd? Dat kan haast niet!' In feite kon Shashta het zelf ook nog niet geloven, maar ja, ze kon bijna niets van dit alles om haar heen geloven. 'Ik weet wel niet hoe het werkt', zuchtte ze spijtig. 'De laatste keer legde ik gewoon mijn hand erop en toen... was ik weg. Ik weet niet of hij nu op dezelfde manier te gebruiken is.' Meneer Kirke draaide de zakdoek om en om in zijn hand, maar er gebeurde inderdaad niets. Toch scheen hij niet uit het veld geslagen. 'Ik denk te weten wat dit ding nodig heeft om te werken. Magie.' Een nieuwe poort Met knikkende knieën zat Shashta naast het bed waar vrouwe Polly in lag. Verdorie, waarom duurde het nu zo lang? Meneer Kirke had zich ongelooflijk snel het huis uit gehaast, maar intussen was hij al een hele tijd weg. En hoe dacht hij een simpele zakdoek weer aan het werk te krijgen? Natuurlijk wist Shashta wel het een en het ander over magie, maar ze had nooit gedacht dat mensen het ook zouden kunnen begrijpen. 'Ik ben er weer', klonk het opeens hijgend, en daar stond meneer Kirke in de deuropening. In zijn handen hield hij het mooiste voorwerp dat Shashta ooit had gezien: een gouden zakhorloge. Het beetje roest en een paar deuken deden niets af aan de glorie van het voorwerp. 'Is dat een magisch zakhorloge?' vroeg Shashta. Meneer Kirke schudde zijn hoofd. 'Niet meer. Het water heeft hem van zijn kracht ontnomen. Maar ik heb een goed gevoel...' Hij liep naar voren, nam zachtjes de zakdoek van Shashta en begon ermee over het horloge te wrijven. En warempel, een paar vonkjes spatten ervanaf. 'Niet genoeg', zei Shashta telerurgesteld. 'Misschien moeten we het met de eigenares proberen?' Meneer Kirke leek nog even bedenkelijk, maar knikte toen. Teder legde hij de zakdoek in Polly's hand en legde het horloge in de welving. Vrijwel meteen begonnen er vonken uit te komen, nog sterkere zelfs. Als Shashta niet geweten had dat dit proces heel snel zou verlopen, zou ze van het schouwspel hebben zitten genieten. Meneer Kirke daarentegen was bij de pinken en greep haar hand zo snel mogelijk vast. 'Welkom terug' Shashta werd door een helder licht overspoeld toen ze terug in de troonzaal van het koninklijk paleis van Charn terechtkwam. Even wist ze niet meer wat onder of boven was, en in die maalstroom van licht en emoties merkte ze bijna niet dat er enthousiast over en weer geroepen werd. Toen volgde een bezorgd gemompel, daarna een bevel. In een poging overeind te blijven zag Shashta meneer Kirke en koning Rafat staan, in een vriendschappelijke omhelzing. Heel voorzichtig uiteraard, want Rafat was immers bijna twee keer groter. Intussen kwamen er verschillende bedienden tevoorschijn die zich over Polly heen bogen. Shashta glimlachte. De zieke vrouw zou hulp krijgen. Ze zou gered worden... Wederom werd Shashta wakker in het bed waar ze eerder al in wakker was geworden. Dit keer voelde ze geen kloppende hoofdpijn, ze was hooguit een beetje duizelig. Dezelfde bediende die haar een aantal dagen eerder had begroet, glimlachte haar opnieuw toe. 'Blijf maar rustig liggen', zei hij. 'Je vrienden zijn hier.' Verbaasd draaide Shashta zich om, en toen glimlachte ze. Meneer Kirke, Polly, die al heel wat sterker leek, en de kroonprinses, zaten naast haar bed. 'Koning Rafat is je zeer dankbaar dat je ons hier gebracht hebt', sprak Polly met vriendelijke, kalme stem. 'En wij zijn je ook dankbaar, want we voelen dat we hier op onze plaats zitten.' 'Mijn vader zal je persoonlijk naar huis begeleiden', voegde de kroonprinses eraan toe. 'Maar het staat je vrij ten allen tijde langs te komen. We zullen goede vriendinnen worden, jij en ik.' Daarop liet Shashta, nog steeds lachend, haar hoofd zakken. ''Ik kom eraan, vader, ''dacht ze. ''Nog even en ik ben weer bij je. '' De Brul 'Ging Shashta dan weer naar huis?' vroeg het jongste meisje met grote ogen. 'Reken maar', antwoordde Edmund. 'En Polly en Dimitri bleven voor altijd in Charn. Ach, ik hoop dat onze oudoom het daar naar zijn zin heeft.' Peter, Suzanne en Loesje knikten instemmend. 'Waarschijnlijk wel.' 'Maar dit kan het toch niet zijn?' barstte een van de jongens, het op een na jongste kind, uit. 'Ik bedoel, waar is het vechten en de ridders en de vreemde wezens? Die waren in al jouw verhaaltjes, opa Ed. Waarom nu niet?' Waarop Edmund lachend zijn hoofd schudde. 'Je begrijpt het niet, jongen. In Narnia is er veel oorlog geweest omdat de tijd daar veel sneller verloopt dan hier. In Charn gaat de tijd juist trager. Toen mijn oudoom voor altijd naar Charn ging met Polly, was dat nog geen vijftig jaar na de oorlog tegen Jadis.' De jongen leek nog even bedenkelijk, en knikte toen. 'Maar hoe weet je dat eigenlijk allemaal, opa Ed?' vroeg het jongste meisje. 'Ik bedoel, wie vertelt u die verhalen? Bij sommige was u er zelf niet bij.' Edmund glimlachte geheimzinnig. 'Een wijs heer zei me ooit: "Hoe beter je jouw wereld kent, hoe beter je deze zult kennen." De macht van Aslan ligt in Narnia en in Narnia alleen, maar dat betekent niet dat hij niet daarbuiten kan gaan. Luister.' Even gebeurde er niets. Toen hoorde de hele familie, ergens ver weg, het gebrul van een leeuw. Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauws Kronieken van Narnia Categorie:Voltooid